


Your Own Pleasure

by Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Series: Watch Me [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung really, really wants to watch. Drift takes the chance to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Pleasure

“Rung this is - this is really really embarrassing.”

“We can stop, if you wish.”

“No, it’s fine it’s just…” Drift squirmed slightly, blushing. “Are you really just going to sit there and….watch me?”

“Well, I might not be just sitting as time goes on, but yes, more or less.” Rung smiled, leaning forward in his chair.

“And why are we doing this in your office? That seems pretty kinky for you.” Drift offlined his optics a moment, running his hands down his chest. It was a little odd, knowing that Rung was watching him. To be honest Drift wasn’t sure he remembered how to touch himself, what he liked. Sure, Wing had shown him a lot, sweet blessedly patient Wing, but that had been a long time ago. Most of Drift’s self services were quick, fast, and usually in the washracks, just enough to get rid of extra charge. But Rung wanted something different. Rung wanted Drift to draw it out, to take his time, to take his pleasure, and to be honest the thought of it turned Drift on. He just hoped he wouldn’t disappoint the other mech.

“I thought something kinky might be fun. Besides, I have no more patients today.” Rung leaned back in his chair and picked up one of his ship models, turning it over in his hand. “And it’s not that kinky, unless you want to make it so. Doctor patient play, hm?”

Drift laughed, and Rung smiled at the noise. “I think I’ll pass. For now. Maybe later?”

“Maybe later.” Rung kept smiling, optics gleaming under his glasses. “Now then, Drift.” He crossed his legs, resting his hands, and model, in his lap. “Take your pleasure. I want to see it all.”

Drift bit his lip and slowly opened his legs. He felt exposed, but in a good way, sitting on the patient berth, leaned against the wall, legs open toward Rung, showing off his panels. He immediately reached for his panels, but Rung’s voice, gentle and commanding, stopped him.

“No no, Drift. Let me rephrase. I want you to take your time. Don’t immediately jump for the ending.” Rung smiled. “Should I command you instead, or do you think you can restrain yourself?”

“Take my time, huh.” Drift rested his hands on his thighs. “Alight, alright. I’ll give it a shot.” He offlined his optics, slowly running his servos up his thighs, up his body, up his chest. This was…almost embarrassing, and he felt an odd shot of shyness bloom in his frame.

Clients had never worried about his pleasure. Some had pretended to, sure, but it wasn’t about him, it was about them, and he’d faked it easily enough. But Rung wanted to see him take himself. He wanted Drift to enjoy things. He’d promised to not lay a hand on Drift until Drift had achieved his own overload.

The thought of it was incredibly arousing. He could already imagine Rung’s small, skilled hands on his frame. He could imagine his first overload, and then a second with Rung.

His fans clicked on as he reached his audials, running over the sensors, gently stroking. He imagined Rung’s hands on them, or better yet his lips, his tongue, trailing kissing along the metal, and he let out a short, shuddering sigh.

“Rung,” Drift whispered.

“What are you thinking about, Drift?”

Drift onlined his optics and looked at Rung, his hands going to his neck, then over his chest again, tracing his own seams, teasing himself. “Was thinking of…you.”

“Oh?” Rung set the model ship aside, watching Drift. “What about me?”

“Thinking of you…kissing my audials.”

“Mm. What else?”

Drift bit his lip, hands pausing. Embarrassed, a bit, nervous certainly. If Rung knew what kind of fantasies Rung had… A click brought Drift’s attention back to Rung, and his valve twitched, coming alive at the sight of Rung’s spike. Rung was stroking it, lazily.

“What else, Drift? Tell me.”

“Kissing my audials,” Drift repeated. His hands started to move again, and his gaze kept flicking between Rung’s face and his spike. He licked his lips. “And - kissing the rest of me. Making your way…d…down.”

“Down where?” Rung purred.

Drift’s engine revved slightly as he reached his own panels, and they slip open. “Down here,” he said, static creeping on his voice.

“Oh? Down there?” Rung smiled. “To your spike, or your valve?”

“My…valve first,” Drift whispered. He lifted a a servo to his lips and licked at a finger, trailing back down. He rubbed the finger around his node, gently, slowly letting his protocols come online. They, of course, came online in a rush, hurried, almost desperate, but he tried to ignore the sudden lubrication settings coming alive in his valve. He wanted this to be longer, now. He had Rung entirely enraptured.

For this moment, he was Rung’s world.

“And what would I do there?” Rung asked, smearing the first hints of transfluid over the top of his spike.

“Y-you’d…use your fingers…a-and your tongue.” Drift bit his lip. This was so fumbling, so silly, but he loved it.

“I bet you taste good,” Rung said, and Rung paused his stroking as Drift slowly used two fingers to spread himself open. “Drift.”

“I bet I do too,” Drift mumbled. “You could find out.”

“Later, sweetspark. Later.” Rung licked his lips, and Drift’s fans hitched as he slipped a finger into himself. “Maybe after I fill you up, I’ll empty you.”

“I-I’d like that,” Drift whispered. He moved his finger in and out, slowly, then introduced another. Primus, he was wet - when was the last time he’d been so wet? Dumb question. The other night. With Rung again.

“So what’s next, Drift?” Rung prompted, stroking himself again. “Is that going to be it for you? Pumping your servos in and out of your pretty little valve?”

“It’s not pretty-”

“Oh, Drift. It’s very pretty. I could look at it for ages.”

Drift bit his bottom lip as his other hand circled his node, gently rubbing. “You’d get tired of it.”

“Never.” Rung gave himself a gentle squeeze. “How pretty, how perfect it is, so wet, and always so snug around my fingers or my spike.”

Drift turned his head. Dirty talk, he was no stranger to, but when it came from Rung… Drift’s hands moved a bit faster. Thrust, rub, thrust, rub, curl against a cluster of sensors inside.

“You are perfect, Drift.”

Drift whined softly as his overload built in him.

“You are absolutely perfect.”

Drift’s vents stalled at the small overload that shook his system, and he kept his hands moving. The small one was just a sign of what was to come, as he pushed through it, and it almost hurt, primus, but it was so good when the second overload came crashing through his systems. He gasped and arched, head actually hitting the wall with an audible clang, his body twitched, almost convulsed, and he bit down on his glossa.

“That’s it Drift.” Rung stood up and stepped over to the berth, resting his servos on Drift’s thighs as the mech’s valve tightened around his own fingers. “That’s it sweetspark.”

Drift onlined his optics, glazed over and hazy as he looked at Rung. “Rung…”

Rung gently pulled Drift’s fingers from his valve, lubrication still practically dripping off them, and brought them to his lips, sucking. “Delicious,” he said, stroking himself again as he sucked, and Drift shuddered.


End file.
